


The Other Side of the Coin

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Other Side [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday, Mycroft indulges in a secret pleasure that not even Sherlock knows about. Teen!lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Coin

Mycroft slipped into his room that day after school quietly. Were he not usually silent, some would say _too_ quietly. He put down his books and notes on his desk, and closed his blinds. It was a Friday, which meant he had the house to himself, save for Sherlock, and the 10-year-old was most likely going to play pirates outside until he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. So Mycroft could do what he had been waiting to do all week. He opened his closet and moved his dress shirts out of the way to show a small shelf bolted to the back of the wall. On that shelf were a few sparse baby items, among them a dummy, a security blanket, and a stack of adult nappies. With shaking hands Mycroft took off his trousers and took a nappy from the shelf, sitting on the ground and imagining that someone else was about to change him into the nappy he was holding. He carefully removed his pants and sat on the nappy, dusting himself with powder, and pulling it up around his waist. Once taped securely, Mycroft rocked back onto his tailbone and closed his eyes. This indulgence of his was selfish, he knew, and if anyone found out, it was possible he might get a beating, not from his parents, but his peers. He stood up and threw his pants in his clothes hamper, putting on his trousers.

Standing, he looked back at the shelf. Dare he pull out another babyish item, or should he stay safe and just stick with the nappy? _No,_ he thought, _It's safer to simply stick with the nappy_.

Mycroft went to his desk to study, now feeling secure with what felt like a pillow between his legs. He opened his last textbook of the day, and chewed on the end of his pencil as he read. _Maybe I should have brought out me dummy after all. Mummy would kill me if she saw me chewing on another pencil._

He quickly dismissed the thought. He had to study first, there'd be time for pleasure later.

 _But, I did put on a nappy before I was done studying..._ he reasoned. _No. Remember your cover story? You were embarrassed about wetting the bed at night, so you secretly went out to buy diapers so no one would find out. You put one on because you know your studying can wreack havoc on your sleep schedule._

 _I hate myself,_ he thought with disgust. _No one in their right mind feels like this, I must be sick._

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. He walked over carefully, trying desperately not to waddle, and opened the door a fraction. "Go away, Sherlock," he growled. "I'm busy studying."

Sherlock pouted. "But I want to play pirates with you! Can't you put off studying, just this once?"

Mycroft began to hate himself even more, but shook his head. "I wish. But I can't."

Sherlock scowled and stalked away. "I hate you!" he yelled.

 _He doesn't mean that, surely,_ Mycroft reasoned. But he still hated himself regardless. _I guess that makes two of us, then,_ he thought with a slight chuckle. He closed the door and locked it, going back to his closet and pulling out his dummy. He needed the support. He bit down on it as tears started to well up in his eyes and a muffled sob came out of him. He curled up on his bed and just felt infinitely worse about himself. He gave a hard suck to the dummy, the plastic shield pressing against his face, and he calmed down just a fraction. He went to his desk and continued to suck while he studied, calming himself down enough that he knew at least he wasn't going to cry anymore. Suddenly a strong pressure in his lower abdomen became known to him. He had to pee. Bad. But he couldn't just go out and let Sherlock catch him when he was wearing something so...compromising. He'd have to use his nappy. He bit down on his dummy again and felt slightly panicked. He hadn't often actually _used_ his nappy, as it always was more likely to be caught in the trash if it smelled like urine, or worse.

Mycroft took off his trousers just in case the diaper started to leak and took a few deep breaths to relax. "I am a wittwe boy, and wittwe boys uthe their nappieth," he whispered to himself repeatedly around his dummy. He could feel his bladder muscles relaxing, and almost changed his mind about the whole thing, ready to just try and brave going to the bathroom, when he felt a few drops of warmth enter the nappy. He looked down in fascination as the diaper started to look more off-white than white. A trickle petered out and the diaper became a faint yellow. The pressure in his gut was enormous, however, and soon he could feel the pee running out of him as fast as he had ever known himself to urinate. The diaper quickly turned from white to a deep bright yellow. Mycroft sucked on his dummy quite pleased with himself, and feeling very small. "I gueth I reawwy am wittwe," he chuckled.

There was a slam of a car door outside and Mycroft panicked. His parents were home. He quickly pulled on his trousers without thinking, and belatedly realized he was wearing a very wet nappy underneath. His cover story popped into mind, however, and he smiled, deciding to put it to the test. He grabbed all the babyish items that didn't have to do with diapers and shoved them into the bottom of his sock drawer, the second place he knew Sherlock would never look, rearranged his clothes to hide the shelf, and went back to his books, laying down on them and closing his eyes, feigning sleep. His parents were home sooner than expected, but with any luck, they would leave him alone until he found a plausible plan of action. His nappy still felt warm, and he sighed in contentment, focusing on the pleasant feeling to help him relax, and look more like he was asleep.

When Mycroft heard the lock on his door open, he knew that Sherlock had told his parents that he was too busy studying to play with his brother, and Mycroft internally chastised Sherlock for not being able to leave him alone. His parents opened the door slowly, and Sherlock scoffed from behind them. "He's not even studying! He lied!" he exclaimed.

"Ssh, Mikey must be exhausted to fall asleep while he was studying, Sherlock, I'm sure he was just tired and didn't think he could keep up with you today," his mum assured.

His father hummed in thought and Mycroft knew that he had seen something that didn't look right to him. He had to be really careful now. His mum and Sherlock left, and his father closed the door behind them as they left. "I know you're awake, Mycroft."

Mycroft sat up and turned to face his father in his chair. "Sherlock woke me up," he said weakly. "I didn't want a lecture."

"And you won't get one," his father assured. "A boy your age needs some privacy once in a while. I just have one question for you."

Mycroft blushed, knowing exactly what he was asking about. "I, er, recently developed a small problem," he admitted. "I've been wetting my bed a lot, and I didn't want anyone to know, least of all Sherlock, so I went to the chemist and ordered some...protection," he blushed. "I knew I was tired, so I put one on before I started to study up here, just in case." He flinched at the end, hoping he wouldn't be seen through.

His father looked at him sympathetically. "That can't have been easy, waking up those first few days. Does your mother know?"

Mycroft shook his head vehemently. "I...couldn't get the nerve up to tell anyone, let alone Mummy."

"She can be quite a character when she wants to be," his father agreed. "I'll have a talk with her about this. In the mean time, you should get changed, you and I both know it was a good thing you put your 'protection' on when you did, and just throw it in your bin. I'll make sure Sherlock doesn't clean the trash again so you don't have to hide it."

Mycroft sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver, Father," he said gratefully.

"It's what I'm here for," his father brushed off.

As soon as his father left, Mycroft stripped out of his diaper and threw it in the trash can with more force than strictly necessary. Sherlock! _Sherlock_ had nearly outed him, just because he refused to play some stupid game! He was furious. Why couldn't that boy just learn to stick to himself?

Mycroft had just put on a new pair of pants when his mother knocked and entered the room. "Mikey, I just had a word with your father..." she began.

"He said it'd happen, I won't yell at you for it or anything," he assured. "What about it?"

His mother pulled him in for a hug and he stiffened for the briefest of seconds. "I just want to let you know that I think you're very brave, and independent, but you shouldn't ever worry about what me or your father think of you, okay? Nothing you can do will make us not love you."

 _You have no idea,_ Mycroft thought, but hugged his mother back anyway. "Thanks Mummy. And...can we keep this from Sherlock?"

His mother laughed. "Of course, dear," she assured. "This can be just between the 3 of us."

"Good," Mycroft said, relief seeping into his bones. "Now, I probably should finish studying..."

"Of course, dear," Violet assured. "Finish up. Just remember to come down for dinner!"

Mycroft smiled and nodded. "Yeah, 'course I will." He closed the door behind his mother and sighed. That was too close a call. But, on the upside, he didn't have to hide his diapers from anyone but Sherlock now.


End file.
